letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Let's Players
Here's a small list of Let's players and their amount of subscribers. Please keep them in order from most to least. chuggaaconroy =over 250,000 subs Marriland = over 125,100 subs *Mostly for pokémon fans, uploads on his website* nintendocaprisun = over 91,400 subs ProtonJonSA over 75,100 subs SlimKirby = over 40,000 subs Helloween4545 = over 26,600 subs *Specializes in horror games* skorch82 over 22,400 subs DeceasedCrab over 21,000 subs L0rdVega = over 19,000 subs UltraJMan = over 18,800 subs ScottishDuck17 = over 17,000 subs Necroscope86 = over 14,700 subs OverTheGun = over 13,500 subs Kikoskia = around 12,100 subs katrinonus = over 11,000 subs gloverrandall = over 8300 subs ssskinner = around 8000 subs BikdipOnABus = over 7300 subs milkwad = around 7300 subs *uploads his videos on viddler and announces 'em in youtube* JoshJepson = over 15,000 subs durden77 = around 7000 subs McGammar = over 6600 subs NakaTeleeli = over 10000 subs Frankomatic = over 6000 subs Cthulhuigi = over 5400 subs Valis77 = around 5300 subs CanisSkye = over 5100 subs batman9502 = over 6600 subs Cauchemar89 = over 5000 subs according to subs special DavetheUsher = over 4950 subs Quadraxis14 = over 4900 subs Madamluna = around 4800 subs PhantomSavage = over 4600 subs PhantomSavage = over 4500 subs dshban = around 4400 subs Aloyalgamer = over 4000 subs wizwar100 = over 4000 subs *Last video was 2 years ago.* lucahjin = over 3900 subs Xelger = over 3900 subs kowbrainz = over 3600 subs *aka the guy whose worked on this the most* newfiebangaa = over 3300 subs RaikouRider = over 3300 subs wc10k = around 3000 subs SKArmedageddon over 2900 subs MikeNnemonic = over 2900 subs *He likes to shit in to his pants at night, pure horror LP;s ensured.* crimeinpartner = over 2800 subs *Last video was 2 years ago. According to profile, user is planning to do more let's plays at some point* RPGenie = over 2700 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* thesuperduelist = over 2550 subs romscout = over 2500 subs PkGam = over 2300 subs corona180 = around 2000 subs PaleVoyager = over 1950 subs mashuren = around 1900 subs PerpetualAscent = over 1850 subs ChazDragoon = over 1700 subs adamschwartze = over 1700 subs Cevian = over 1550 subs Rainiac666 = over 1550 subs LateBlt = over 1500 subs Cevian = over 1500 subs KoopaNinjaBros = over 1450 subs *Two let's players sharing the same channel* hercrabbiness = over 1450 subs drunkendan = around 1450 subs HeavensFrogman = 1400 subs Turmio1 = around 1400 subs docsigma = over 1300 subs FreezingInfernos = over 1300 subs *I'm certain he must've escaped from Bonkers or Animaniacs.* TiroDvD = over 1200 subs dannychic = over 1250 subs expotemkin = over 1200 subs Doctor1297 = over 1200 subs *Last LP done 2 years ago* LuccaRPG = over 1150 subs Fhyber34 = over 1150 subs stetsonruck = over 1100 subs ultimachocobo86 = over 1100 subs LoudMan01 = over 1100 subs Resulka = over 1000 subs Twilight Foundry Films = near 1000 subs *hosts of weekly series "GMO2", new game each week* TimeTravelinChrono = over 950 subs soapynome = around 900 subs OmegaZultan = over 900 subs zachlegomaniac = exactly 887 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* Lyrax = around 850 subs 8BitMemoirs = over 800 subs mastatsan = over 800 subs himitsusj = around 800 subs CeilingNinja = exactly 777 subs SonjaBlue = over 750 subs nothibachi = over 750 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* ErykkTehDestroyer = around 700 subs Kenshin1913 = over 650 subs PsychedelicSA = over 650 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* JavaKing2014 = over 600 subs *Don't give him your skype address* abelplays = over 600 subs Ranchei = over 600 subs lothrazar = over 600 subs ArchFrost over 600 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* QuantumCrayons = around 600 subs gtf234 = over 550 subs myrleinocchi = over 550 subs *Last LP done 2 years ago* Goldkingfish = over 500 subs RizuKomesu = around 500 subs Scous = exactly 495 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* zero22081990 = exactly 459 subs*Last LP done 1 year ago* Crowley9 = over 450 subs ashrua = around 450 subs ChibiSoma = exactly 440 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* Melcadrien = exactly 410 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* BardicDragoon = over 400 subs KarmaJolt = over 400 subs zero22081990 = over 400 subs AerialBlast = around 400 subs skysamfreeman = around 350 subs Bastiest "aka The Bastard" = over 350 subs *Only LP;s games that haven't been done before or games that aren't totally raped yet.* Oymon = over 300 subs OOcloud36 = over 300 subs ClassicLetsPlay = over 300 subs ViceCommando = over 300 subs TheBurningHunter = around 300 subs usernameclassifeid=around 250 subs Atma01 = over 200 subs *LPs good old school games like Valkyrie Profile, Legend of Dragoon, etc. Very inspiring and funny commentary* bucketfan4life = over 200 subs JonathanWolfe038 = over 190 subs MillieBoBilly = over 160 subs Bub1029 = exactly 120 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* swimmylionni exactly 109 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* Gam3rb0x = over 100 subs *also has a website gam3rb0x.webs.com* johnnycancer = over 100 subs owozifa = over 100 subs NESgamer190 = over 100 subs johnnycancer = over 100 subs codemasterda = over 100 subs jimmyBojie = over 100 subs uznare = around 100 subs ThatguyDusty = around 100 subs *Last LP done 2 years ago* dragoxdugles = around 100 subs *Last LP done 2 years ago* JjAR01 = exactly 85 subs *Does let's plays in russia* AngstAndAvarice = around 70 subs Templayer = 60 subs, text commentary in english+czech, does rare games, uploads usually 1 vid. per day. northan2 = exactly 57 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* 24Penguin24 = around 55 subs OT6 = around 50 subs CaptainIncompetent= around 40 subs madfinnishgamer38 (MFG38) = 37 subs. His Let's Plays are called MFG38 Does Games. SheninZanewa = around 30 subs *Does let's plays in finnish* streatz11 = 28 subs Lets Play All Day Sleepy Gamers = 28 subs. Uploads four vids a day DarkDemon677 = 21 subs. Live let's plays. SiilverGoat = around 20 subs HaPKPerCar = exactly 20 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* Kuro0ni = exactly 19 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* mrnutt = 16 subs AlphaVenatusDeus = 13 subs DarkNintendo2000 = exactly 12 subs *Last LP done 2 months ago though he does other videos* arthas304 = 10 subs, he does english and czech LPs maskedtime64 = 9 subs. just started atleast 2 a day Venatus92 = 11 Subs. Took a break just started back up. milleniumfrisbee = 2 subs. Just started on Feb. 16, 2011 with Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon The values of subscribers might and will change over the time. Small amount of subscribers doesn't always mean bad let's player, just take a look and you might be suprised. Category:DizzzyDragon = around 10 subs